The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the art of component fabrication and, more particularly, to a turbomachine fuel-air mixer component including an additively manufactured portion and a non-additively manufactured portion.
There exists a wide array of available techniques for forming components. Components may be formed from molding, machining, and the like. Molding relies upon a liquid material to be poured or injected into a mold. The liquid material solidifies forming a component. The component may be further finished if so desired. Machining is a subtractive manufacturing process that employs cutters and the like to remove material from a substrate to form a component. Another process currently in use is additive manufacturing or 3-D printing. In additive manufacturing, a component is formed one layer at a time. More specifically, a layer of powder material is deposited onto a substrate, and melted through exposure to heat, a laser, an electron beam or some other process and subsequently solidified. Once solidified, a new layer is deposited, solidified, and fused to the previous layer until the component is formed.